Finding a Spy
by Goddess Marked
Summary: Inuyasha/Naruto/Bleach crossover. Itachi is a ruthless businessman, Byakuya is an emotionless Killer, Sesshomaru a cold nobleman. One spy is planted in each of their respected businesses by Naraku and Aizen -full summary inside-
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Inuyasha/Bleach/Naruto Itachi is a ruthless businessman. Byakuya is an emotionless Killer. Sesshomaru a cold nobleman. One spy is  
planted in each of the respected organizations and they have only three months to find the spy before they, and everyone in their businesses,  
are killed. Will they be able to find the spies in time. And what happens when three special women enter their lives.  
Will these women be a hinderance or will they be a help to the three cold men?

Christina stood when she heard her name called by the secretary of the large office she was sitting in. She flicked her long blonde hair behind her bare tan shoulders. The secretary nodded to Christina as she walked through the glass door of Itachi Uchiha's office.

Glancing around, she slowly took in her surrounding. The office was as big as her small, run-down apartment. It had a coffee brown carpet and tan walls. Directly in front of her, a window covered the entire wall. She counted six black oak bookcases that were all filled with books. In the middle of the room sat a large, dark red desk that merely held papers in a neat stack and a laptop computer.

Her attention then turned to the man sitting behind the desk in a high backed leather chair. He was tall and his pitch black hair was contained in some sort of strap. His eyes were black and his nose lines were easily seen. He wore a grey pinstripe suit with a light blue shirt and crimson red tie.

"Sit." He told her and gestured to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. She walked over and slowly sat down, crossing her legs and unknowingly pulling her knee-length black skirt tight around her toned tights. She smoothed her white silk shirt, the only indication she was nervous, as she coolly stared the infamous Itachi Uchiha square in the eye.

"How can I help you?" he asked, getting straight to the point, good he wouldn't diddle-doddle around.

"I have a message for you from my bosses, Naraku and Aizen." She told him with a smirk. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"Say it and get out." He growled. She closed her eyes and half-way opened them.

"You have three months to find the spy in your business. If you don't you, and everyone in this building, will die. If you, or anyone else, go to the authorities everyone will die. Am I understood?" her eyes had grown cold and serious as she told him. He growled low in his throat. She chuckled and stood, blew him a kiss and then walked out. He slammed his fist on his desk in an unusual show of emotion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~While this was happening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru was walking in his lush garden, closing his eyes and briefly allowed himself a moment to forget his troubles and aggravations. He heard a rustling in the bushes and in an instant he was on high alert. His golden eyes darted around, looking for the cause of the sound. He heard a soft chuckling and he turned towards it.

"Who are you?" he asked as the wind picked up, causing his long silver hair to blow around his face.

"You look like the demon some people claim you to be." Said a man's voice. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as a tall man stepped from the embrace of some tall bushes. The man had bright red hair and his eyes were hid behind sunglasses. He wore a white suit and a grey silk shirt and a black tie.

"Who are you? Why are you trespassing on private property?" Sesshomaru asked, his finely boned hand dropping to the hilt of his sword.

"My name is Justin and I have a message for you from Mr. Naraku and Mr. Aizen." The man said. Sesshomaru's hand tightened around his sword hilt.

"State the message and then get off of my property." He told him, his eyes glared at the offending man.

"We have planted a spy in your household. You have exactly three months to find the spy or you and everyone in your household will die. If you, or anyone else, contact the police you will all die." Justin stated coldly, with a slight smirk. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sesshomaru asked. Justin merely smirked.

"Well if you don't believe me you can go on with your everyday life until you die in three months." He turned sharply and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byakuya stared at the erratically moving targets. He snorted, this was far to easy. He began shooting the targets with the small handgun he had. As he shot the last one he whirled around and his gun was pointing at a man's neck. His eyes narrowed as he fully took in the man's appearance. He was slightly taller than Byakuya and his brown wavy hair was slicked back except for a single strand that fell onto his face. He was wearing a black kimono with red dots on the bottom.

"What do you want Aizen?" Byakuya asked, his face a cold mask as he kept his gun steady at the man's throat.

"Just to deliver a message from my partner, Naraku, and I." Aizen said with a fake smile.

"Don't mess with me. What's the message?" Byakuya said, completely calm on the outside but a murderous, raging beast on the inside. A raging beast that wanted to rip Aizen's heart out for daring to return.

"We've planted a spy in your organization. You have exactly three months to find said perpetrator . If you don't the retribution will be devastating." Smirking, Aizen reached up to push the gun away from his throat but as he was about to push it away Byakuya cocked it.

"Touch it and I'll blow your worthless head off." Byakuya growled at him. Aizen's hand stopped and dropped to his side.

"Are you not in the least bit worried about the thing that will happen if you don't find the spy in three months?" Byakuya scoffed at what he said.

"Aizen, you're such a fool." Byakuya said, shaking his head.

"You will die. I won't tell you to not go to the authorities because I know you won't." he said, adopting a superior grin onto his face. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, his trigger finger itching to just put enough pressure on it to ignite the gunpowder and send the bullet flying into the bastard's throat

"You seem confident I won't find your spy." Byakuya told Aizen, as if making idle chat.

"That's because I am. My plan is absolutely perfect, there's no way in hell you'll find my spy." Grinning, Aizen stepped back from Byakuya and vanished into the shadows. Byakuya, being able to move in the shadows better than Aizen, watched his movements until he vanished behind a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi glanced around his office building, wondering who the spy was. He snorted at what he considered to be embarrassing behavior. His secretary looked up at him and smiled warmly. He scowled and went back into his office. He sat down in his leather office chair and resumed going through his personnel files. He had already looked through over half of the files. He turned his chair towards his window that looked over Miami, Florida and some of its more beautiful beaches. He sighed and rubbed his temples like his father once did.

He heard someone knock on the door. He turned his chair and took a deep breath, fixing his ever present cold mask into place once more.

"Enter" he ordered. His door opened and his secretary walked into his office. Her blue eyes were glued to the floor as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"What is it Makayla?" he asked her. She started to look up but promptly lowered her head again.

"There is a Kagome Higurashi here to see you." She told him softly. He looked up quickly, his eyes widening slightly. Kagome? He hadn't seen her since he'd killed Inuyasha for her almost five years ago.

"Let her in." he told her. She nodded and opened the door. The woman who walked in wasn't the scared girl who had asked for his help all those years ago. She had changed quite a bit. She had grown taller and her once jet black hair was now snow white, and not with age. Her figure had filled out very nicely as well.

"How can I help you Kagome?" he asked her, bringing his thoughts back to himself.

"I was in town, thought I'd stop in, is that a problem?" She asked him, pushing her bottom lip out in a pout.

"No, of course not. You're always welcome here anytime I'm here." He told her with a slight smile. Her blue eyes lit up and she smiled when he said that.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" she said, giggling.

"Can I take you out to get something to eat?" Itachi asked her. She nodded her consent and stood, smoothing down her wine red dress that stopped just above her knees and dipped into the valley between her breasts. He stood as well and walked around his desk, holding his arm out for her to take a hold of. She entwined her arms through his and he walked her out, gaining the shocked glances of many of his employees.

"How have you been Kagome?" he asked her, looking down at her from the corner of his eye. She shrugged.

"I've been a lot better since you helped me with Inuyasha. My business really took off too." She told him. He could tell she was doing well. She was positively glowing in happiness.

"Business? What's the name of your business?" he asked her, truly interested in it.

"It's called Otona Geki Sei Gangu Shishi." She said with a sudden smile. Itachi's eyes widened quite a bit. That means Adult Play Sex Toy Store in their language, Japanese.

"That's an interesting business to have." He told her, his collar suddenly getting very hot.

"It's a lot of fun, there is soooo much stuff I didn't even think about!" she told him, giggling. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I bet there is." He told her.

"So how is your business doing?" she asked him. His business was Sono Kan Genkaku Keizai, which meant the best illusion business. He shrugged.

"It's doing much better than it has been which I find to be quite a shock." He admitted. She rolled her eyes at him, everyone loved his stores. He sold things from shirts, to the secret behind levitation. It was probably the MOST popular store in the world.

She was drawn from her thoughts when he pulled her to a stop in front of a small, but expensive, café. It was called, Café de Lune. She had eaten here sometimes, more often lately since her business was unexpectedly popular.

A/N: I'll add more to this chapter sometime tomorrow, I'm posting this now because if I don't I'll have to repost the entire thing so…..ya…don't worry, There WILL be more posted. OH! And if I got the Japanese translations wrong PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASE tell me. R & R reviews are my life blood, no reviews, no story.


End file.
